warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pebblestar`s story
Author's Note There was no warrior code that said don`t kill unless you have to, then. Please, Enjoy! Written by:Prickl ar:D 22:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 I padded out of the warrior's den. I had just settled down when Riverstar had called that it was time to go to the Gathering. “Riverstar you look ill, maybe I should go to the Gathering for you.” I meowed as Riverstar limped out of his den. Riverstar shook his head. “It would only make us look weak.” I dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Whitetail, Sandypaw, Molepelt, Troutnose, Flowerpaw, Minnkfoot and Fishstream, you will be going to the Gathering.” Riverstar rasped then he looked my way. “Pebblewhisker will come too, of course. “Where is Riverclan?” I heard Skystar meow. Riverstar jumped out of the bushes. “Here we are!” He meowed as Fishstream, Sandypaw and Molepelt dashed into the clearing. I padded out of the shadows with my mate, Whitetail beside me. Troutnose and Flowerpaw padded next to Riverstar giving him support. Minnkfoot was walking slowly behind them. I padded past the Shadowclan deputy, Boulderclaw who was eyeing me. “Sorry for the delay.” I meowed. Boulderclaw nodded. “No problem.” He muttered. “Odd how Shadowclan are acting.” Whitetail whispered in my ear as I noticed that other Shadowclan warriors were acting the same. Riverstar managed to leap onto the high rock. Skystar padded forward and began. “Prey is running well for leaf-bare. We have two new warriors to welcome, Funnelface and Brindlepelt.” Every cat cheered there names. I watched as the young tom who was Funnelface swelled with pride beside his sister Brindlepelt. I had meet these two warriors once as apprentices and I had thought they were so polite and sweet. Thunderstar stepped forward. He looked as frail as Riverstar. “Leaf-bare is as plenty full as green-leaf it seems, for Thunderclan. My deputy, Redleaf has retired to the Elder's den. My new deputy is Foxfang.” Odd! I thought as he remembered that Redleaf and Foxfang were brother and sister. Foxfang was much more livelier. Riverstar stepped forward his amber eyes flashed in the moonlight as he heard a apprentice meow. “He looks as if he is going to die on the spot!” The apprentice was quickly hushed. “Prey is going well in Riverclan as well. Pebblewhisker, my deputy, will now report on a badger in Riverclan territory.” Riverstar's meow was stronger than I thought it would be. I leaped up onto the high rock. “Whitetail and I chased a badger onto Skyclan territory, I hope it does not cause any problems there.” I meowed, gazing at all the cats looking at me, then I glanced at Skystar who meowed. “It didn't. It was chased to the Thunderpath between ours and Shadowclan's territory. As it was crossing the Thunderpath a Fire beast appeared and got it.” I dipped my head and bound down the rock. “Windclan nothing to report, just that rabbits are wondering into our paws there are so many!” Windstar meowed quickly. I thought I saw Shadowstar bristle. Chapter 2 Shadowstar stepped forward. “Shadowclan demands territory from Riverclan or Thunderclan or we will take it by force!” She yowled. “Never!” Thunderstar hissed but Riverstar stared calmly at her. “Why, is prey not well?” He asked. Riverstar always had something for Shadowstar! Shadowstar nodded. “Two apprentices died, so did two warriors yesterday.” She meowed her voice crackling with grief. “I am sorry, Shadowstar, we have five new mouths to feed. Frostymoon's kits were born three moons ago so they eat fresh-kill now.” Riverstar meowed solemnly. “Sorry? You will regret this, Riverstar!” Shadowstar paused and let out a yowl. “Shadowclan attack!” Nothing happened in the clearing but Pebblewhisker thought he could hear yowls in the distance. They are attacking our camp! “Riverstar, Riverstar Shadowclan are attacking our camp!” I screeched clawing my way up the high rock. Riverstar blinked at me before turning to Thunderstar. “Help us!” He begged. Thunderstar dipped his head. “Thunderclan attack!” He meowed as Riverstar flicked his adressing his warriors to attack. Before I could bolt out of the Gathering place, heavy paws clamped down on my shoulders. “I wonder who will be the next deputy?” The Shadowclan she-cat hissed in my ear. I was pinned down and couldn't move. She was lunging for my neck when the weight of the she-cat was pulled off of me. I heaved myself up. Riverstar was standing there looking daze, while the Shadowclan she-cat was dashing for the bushes. “Quick to the camp.” I hissed to Whitetail and Sandypaw, who were batting at an apprentice. The camp was blood-stained when Sandypaw, Whitetail and I got there. Two Shadowclan cats lay dead on the floor. six were pacing around looking at the dead Riverclan bodies. Oh, Starclan, our clan is ruined! I noticed Fuzzytail, Daisystripe, Dustypaw, Mosshollow, Snakeface, Deepdapple, Redscar and Mousefur all dead. Deepdapple may have still been alive but she would be dead because the last cat horrified me, Morninglight, Riverclan's medicine cat was lying still among the dead. “Whitetail and Sandypaw get those warriors.” I hissed under my breathe. The two she-cats leaped at two brown toms. Frostymoon, the mother of the five new kits, Moonkit, Fishkit, Birdkit, Rushkit and Bramblekit was battling one of the Shadowclan warriors. I was quickly at her side, but she shook her head. “Two of those rotten warriors are killing my kits!” I raced into the nursery. “Stay away!” I heard Poppyleaf, the other queen growl at a Shadowclan tabby she-cat. A tom was trying to get to Frostymoon's kits. I leaped to her side and quickly finished him off. The tabby she-cat stared at her dead clan mate in horror then fled back to her camp. Clovertail, the new medicine cat was beside Poppyleaf. “She is kitting. I don't know what to do! Morninglight told me to stay here while she got some herbs. She never returned.” Clovertail explained I could hear Whitetail and Sandypaw clawing the Shadowclan cats. “Fishkit and Rushkit are dead. I couldn't save-” Poppyleaf's words were interupted as she let out a cry of pain. “I'll keep them off.” I meowed quickly to Clovertail and raced into the clearing. Whitetail and Sandypaw were fighting two of them while Frostymoon was now tackling three Shadowclan warriors at once. I raced to her side and clawed one of them in the throat. he fell lifelessly to the ground. That's for all the cats that have died! A big tom who was named Grassclaw flung Frostymoon across the clearing. I clawed him down the back. Brassclaw swung around and slashed at my muzzle. My muzzle stung. The big tom stopped in action and fell to the ground. Frostymoon had got him from behind. A Shadowclan brown tabby she-cat, who I recognized as Bearflight was sneaking up behind Frostymoon. I tried to warn her but it was to late. Bearflight jumped and landed on Frostymoon's back slashing at her neck. Frostymoon flopped to the ground. I jumped at Bearflight and clung to her back. “Run.” I growled and loosened my grip to let her flee. I then turned to Frostymoon who was twitching on the ground. Whitetail and Sandypaw were beside her. Minnkfoot and Fishstream burst into the camp. Oh, Frostymoon! “Pebblewhisker you need to come! It's Riverstar-” Minnkfoot began but stopped as he saw Frostymoon. “Oh, Forstymoon what happened?” Minnkfoot meowed racing to her side. She opended her mouth. “Take care of our kits.” She murmured before closing her eyes. Minnkfoot let out a wail. Fishstream beckoned me with her tail. “You must come.” She ordered. Chapter 3 “Pebblewhisker is that you?” Riverstar rasped. He was lying on some soft grass. I was speechless. “Pebblewhisker, for the sake of the clan give Shadowclan our territory on the other side of the Thunderpath. It is rich in mice and frogs.” Riverstar meowed staring at me. I nodded, as Riverstar's eyes began to close. “What will I do with out you?” I meowed half to myself. Riverstar didn't meow anything just closed his eyes for the last time. I reluctantly padded up to Shadowstar who was watching with a gleam in her eye. “You may have all our territory on your side of the Thunderpath.” I meowed, surrendering. She dipped her head. “Wonderful!” She murmured gleefully. I'll get you one day, Shadowstar! ''I vowed, silently. Shadowstar glanced at Thunderstar then snarled “What about Thunderclan's share?” and launched herself at Thunderstar. Thunderstar struggled under her grasped but he was to old and quickly fell to the ground. “You- you can have our territory on your side of-of the Thunderpath.” He meowed his breathe slowing. “Thunderstar!” Foxfang yowled and flung himeself to Thunderstar's side. Thunderstar opened his eyes with effort to look at Foxfang. “This is my last life.” He rasped before giving a jerk then staying still. ''How can this be? I went and stood beside Foxfang. trying to comforting him by stroking him with my tail. Foxfang turned his head. His eyes were not the bright yellow they always were instead they were milky and full of sorrow. “I think it is time we left.” He muttered before calling Thunderclan to leave. I noticed that Skyclan and Windclan had fled home. Scraggly cats don't even help when my clan is perishing! ''Most of the Shadowclan warriors were following Shadowstar. Some would topple over in exhaustion, never to get up again. Cats were gathering around Thunderstar and Riverstar's body. “Come on, Troutnose and Flowerpaw lets go home.” I meowed as I stared at Molepelt's lifeless body. “Your back!” Troutnose greeted me. “Welcome our new leader, Pebblestar.” Whitetail meowed from the Fresh-kill pile. It had been a few sunrises ago when Shadowclan had killed Riverstar and Thunderstar. I had insisted on not getting my nine lives right away because the camp needed rebuilding. The hunting patrol had arrived when I had gotten back from seeing Riverstar die, wonder what had happened and what they had missed. Deepdapple had survived, against all odds. Poppyleaf had named her kits, Rushkit and Frostykit in memory of Frostymoon and Frostymoon's kit who Poppyleaf tried so hard to save, Rushkit. Clovertail was the new medicine cat. I gazed at my minimized clan. Clovertail, Whitetail, who was expecting my kits, Newly named Sandyears and her sister Flowerpetal, Minnkfoot, Troutnose, Fishstream, Poppyleaf, Rushkit, Frostykit, Deepdapple, Spotpelt, Waterpaw, Bluetail, Bramblekit, Thornkit, Birdkit, My new deputy Ripplesplash and the last elder Creekclaw. ''I will watch over you until you join me, Pebblestar. A shadowy figure was beside me. I turned my head. It was Riverstar, his amber eyes were fadding now but his voice was still in my head. Riverclan will thrive under your leadership! Category:Pricklestar's Pages Category:Fanfiction